Deli Counter
by Diseverus
Summary: Oneshot. You chase a friend throughout the globe only to discover he didn't appreciate it. What happens when the friend you chase makes you hungry? Slight slash. Marty x Alex


**Disclaimer**

I don't own Madagascar, put it plain and simple it belongs to Dreamworks.

Couples

Hintings of Alex x Marty, hints of Gloria + Melman motherness!

Mostly Friendship!

Summary

One-shot. You chase a friend throughout the globe only to discover he didn't appreciate it. What happens when the friend you chase makes you hungry? Slight slash

**Deli Counter**

_I only just realised how much higher I am in the food chain, the only thing I didn't knew is that my friend Marty is one of the middle chains, one of the chains I meant to eat. I found it absurd for me to chase a zebra, a friend, but I have the instincts of a cat. These instincts tell me to kill! And I discovered a cat can play with its prey before going in with the kill. A cat can also land on it four paws but I demonstrated that badly. A cat can do a lot of things but I'm a carnivore I have to eat the zebra, I'm not to sure about a hippo or a giraffe but a zebra hits the spot just right. But, that zebra just happens to be my friend. _

_Talk about the bizarre session. I chased this friend around the globe only to chase it to become my dinner. Alex the lion, the main attraction of the zoo, able to scare old ladies and kids shirtless with just a roar is reducing to weakness. Stomach growls, puzzling dreams of eating Marty. That's what scares me, to actually taste the flesh and savouring the flavour of Marty. I guess it's because of the situation that I actually wake up._

_I'm having problems sleeping is something that's new to me, it's the fear of what I might do to my friends and those annoying pack of monkeys that drives me to wake up. It's the call of my stomach that also got me into this mess the first place. _

The lion looked around his place; the wooden sticks that make him feel like he is back at the zoo. Just like the zoo, the sticks serve a fence from the people to himself. It is a way to protect just in case he decides to flee, not that he wants to eat those people, and he had steaks. People can fuss over the tiniest things, such as a loose lion like the time at the station.

But this time unlike the zoo he put these sticks up to protect himself and others. He didn't want to hurt Marty again like the time he hallucinate that he was a steak. Alex licked his lips, wanting to taste that prime steak once again. He heard something coming his way. Getting up from his sitting position he went behind the rock waiting to pounce on anyone who decides to enter his small territory.

"Alex," a weary familiar voice spoke out to him, turning his bushy head around he saw that it is only Marty. The zebra looks apologetic as he made his way towards his friend.

Instincts flew within Alex and he pounced in front of Marty, his lips snarled, his teeth bared, making the zebra jumped back slightly, in fear but also determined to talk to his friend. Marty took a cautious step forward, not looking away from the lustrous stare of the lion.

The expression changed to sorrow, "I'm sorry Marty," he said finally he then made a slow walk back to the rock. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt any of you."

"Coulda fool me, besides I came here to apologise too."

Alex brow ridged, suddenly looking the zebra.

Marty sighed before saying, "I didn't want any of you caught in this mess. I'm sorry" His head bowed, his eyes downcast.

The lion then turned around, slightly jogging until he is in front of his friend, "The why did you? Why did you run away from the zoo?" he questioned, confusion written in his features.

"Because I hated being me, I hated where I was, I hated that square where I have to live with all my life. I didn't want to be gawked at anymore, or eat those plants those zookeepers feed me, or really what I am,a zoo animal. The penguins told me that they were escaping and I don't know it fascinated me to be free. To run away from those that protected me. I wanted to have my own responsibilities, able to live life how I see fit," Marty took a deep breath, enjoying the fact that he is able to get that all out in the opened, especially to egoistic lion.

Alex smiled, "You know, I never really thought of you like that. You're brave to do all those things, able to have determination to go out to what you believe in. Marty you're gullible and I like you for it. I wouldn't have liked talking to the zebra then if it weren't for that trait."

Marty looked shocked, "What do you mean I'm gullible? You, Gloria and Melman all decided to follow me," that still didn't make yellowish/orange lion smile go away. "Hey I was wondering when are you coming back? I miss the cat of the group."

"Depends, how is Gloria and Melman?" Marty seems to ignore that question, meaning that they're the same as usual. Gloria is probably babying the little toddler monkey and the scared giraffe at the same time. Alex just wishes that he could be there without having these funny hunger strikes. "I better get going, Alex may I ask you something?" he questioned making his friend confused.

"Why did you bite me first when there's that annoying monkey king?"

* * *

Who would have guessed it, I don't even like the movie much but I wanted to do this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit small to my regular one-shots but I wanted something a bit small and precise. Plus I love friendship/relationships between Alex and Marty. The hints are there, even the smothering mother. 

So R/R


End file.
